Reign of Terror
|Written By = John Kirk |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Rodney Charters |Order in Series = 55 of 111 |Order in Season = 18 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 101 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Les Contemptibles" |Next Episode in Series = "The End of the Beginning" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "The Execution" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Blind Faith" |title cap image = }} Summary Salmoneus is having problems with a bee sting on his butt. Salmoneus and Hercules decide to go to the daughter of Palamedes to get the sting healed. A couple of guys are unhappy because the king has ordered them to take down a statue of Aphrodite, and not just because they are guys and the statue is quite accurate to what Aphrodite looks like. The king has ordered that the temple of Aphrodite is to be converted for Hera. The guys are upset because the king is going insane. King Augeus has just freed the livestock and Palamedes is not too thrilled on the freedom. The king thinks he is Zeus and throws a rock with a lightning bolt painted on it at Palamedes' head. He then runs off in a fancy chariot that is decorated to look like Zeus'. The guys are still to move the statue by lifting it with rope, but one of the arms breaks off. Aphrodite shows up and gets mad at them. Hercules sees her and they start talking, leaving Salmoneus confused. She makes herself visible and is very seducing to Salmoneus . After she leaves, Salmoneus decides to melt the arm of the statue to make coins. Hercules and Salmoneus find Palamedes and he tells them of Augeus and his new founded godliness and Hercules goes to find the livestock. "King Zeus" is changing the temple because he thinks that Hera is his wife. Hercules also goes in to look for the king when a pretty blonde that Salmoneus falls for, named Malapie shows and goes to grieve over her wounded dad. Aphrodite visits the king; who, of course, thinks she is her daughter. She is not too thrilled at her "father". After he leaves, she decides to redecorate her temple. Hercules meets up with the general and Augeus shows up and they call him by his real name. He gets mad. A big long fight scene breaks out. Aegeus ends up running to his wife's temple, but he finds the decorations that Aphrodite left and gets madder. He starts breaking things when Hera shows up and she plays along with the whole him thinking he is Zeus thing. She strikes him with a lightning bolt and he now has the power to throw lightning bolt type balls. She tells him to kill Hercules by dusk. The villagers have all the livestock back, but they want Hercules to kill the king. Hercules tells them that he will talk to him. Aphrodite takes a walk with Hercules. She is happy because she has her temple back. Palamedes shows up and tells Hercules that the villagers are mad at Aphrodite because of her lack of help with the king. He says all of this in her presence and she gets mad. She shows herself and to Palamedes. Melapie has made a weird cream to rub of Salmoneus' butt. He does not seem to mind. The pain's gone and he is grateful. Palamedes is visited by Aphrodite again. They have a little talk on what she has or has not done. He told her that she was wrong and she now respects him. Hercules is still looking for Augeus when Palamedes comes by talking about Aphrodite. He says that she has a beautiful soul. While the general was looking for Augeus, when he shows up and starts throwing lightning rocks around. He then visits Hercules and beats the stuffing out of Hercules. Palamedes shows up, gets hurt, and dies. Aphrodite pops up and puts an aura on Palamedes' body to protect his spirit until dusk. She then goes outside to cry because he respected her. They make a plan for to keep Augeus busy while Hercules works on bringing Palamedes back to life. King is working on his aim with the help of the general when Aphrodite shows up and wants her "dad's" attention. It works. Hera shows up and gets mad at Aphrodite. Aphrodite's plot fails and Hera and king trap her in a lightning bolt type cage. Salmoneus melts down the arm from the statue and made coins. He got a guy to engrave them, but Hercules shows up and takes them. Hercules thinks that the lightning bolts with the copper coins will revive Palamedes. Aphrodite is getting frusturated inside her cage. She ends up dressing herself in a tight black leather type of outfit to get herself out of the cage. Hercules, Salmoneus, Melapie, and the late Palamedes set up in Aphrodite's temple, when Augeus shows up with lightning balls. One of the balls breaks the other arm off of the statue, which makes Aphrodite mad, and she does this hip thing with a ball. Both Augeus and Palamedes get hit by balls. Palamedes is now alive and Augeus now thinks he is Ulysses. Salmoneus now thinks the statue is useless without arms, Hercules likes it, and Aphrodite thinks it should be fixed. More meaningful talk between the siblings. Disclaimer "The Sheep's political and cultural independence was restored after the production of this motion picture. Run Free Ewe Wilde Beasts!" Gallery File:Reign_terror_01.jpg|Don't Bet On It File:Reign_terror_02.jpg|Start Your New Life File:Reign_of_Terror_01.jpg|King Augeus' "Lightning Bolts" File:Reign_terror_04.jpg|Endorse the Augean Stables Manure! File:Reign_of_Terror_02.jpg|Aphrodite's Temple being transformed for Hera File:Reign_terror_06.jpg|You Doubt That I Am Zeus?! File:Reign_terror_07.jpg|You'll Pay For This! File:Reign_of_Terror_03.jpg|Hera Visits Augeus File:Reign_terror_08.jpg|You Want to Kill Me? File:Reign_terror_09.jpg|Cold Hands! File:Reign_terror_10.jpg|Augeus Attacks Hercules File:Reign_Terror_12.jpg|Aphrodite Saves Palamedes File:Reign_terror_13.jpg|Family Comes First File:Reign_terror_14.jpg|Aphrodite Seduces Machus File:Reign_terror_15.jpg|Run Over by a Chariot File:Reign_terror_16.jpg|Aphrodite de Milo Background Information * Michael Hurst does not appear in this episode. * This episode is the only time that Hera and Aphrodite interact on-screen. Aphrodite seems to suffer no long-term problems for siding against her mother here. * Although this episode is named after the generic concept of a "reign of terror", the actual historical event referred to by that name occurred during the French Revolution, the early phases of which were shown in the previous episode. * Aphrodite after magically changing her clothes to a full body leather suit, escapes from her electrical prison by stealing the general's whip and giving him an electrifying kiss. This is presumably inspired by a similar scene with Catwoman from Tim Burton's Batman Returns. Memorable Quotations Um, Hercules, who are you talking to? It's, er, Aphrodite. Aphrodite! What's she wearing? Giggles. Shall I give him a cheap thrill? Now wai— Hello again, stud muffin. Hello again, voluptuous ones! : –'Salmoneus, Hercules' and Aphrodite Links and References Guest Stars * Alexandra Tydings as Aphrodite * Rainer Grant as Melanippe * Robert Trebor as Salmoneus Other Cast * Grant Bridger as Augeus * Bruce Phillips as Palamedes * Laurie Dee as Machus * Brett Stewart as Stichius * Alex Moffat as Silicles * Les Dwight as Soldier #1 * Justin Fashanu as Soldier #2 * Albert Belz as Minteus * UNCREDITED as the voice of Hera References * Elis * Augean Stables * Zeus * Hera * Charon * Dinars * Aphrodite de Milo * Ulysses Season Navigation de:Herrschaft des Bösen Category:HTLJ Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Aphrodite